Vampire Love
by delenalover2
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a normal girl living her life. Damon Salvator a vampire that got back to Mystic falls. When Damon sees Elena he immediately wants to keep her. What will happen when Elena finds out that she being a prisoner for a monster? Will she ever forgive him? READ & REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I'm writing a Dalena story, i just love Damon and Elena together. Hope you guys will enjoy and please review.**

Elena Gilbert a 20 years old girl is attending a party at the Lockwood mansion with her best friends Bonnie Bennet and Caroline Forbes.

Elena*half drunk*: this is the best party ever

Caroline: I know right

Bonnie: I think you two should stop drinking

Elena: we're fine bonnie, live a little

Bonnie*takes a shot and drinks it* oh what the hell

*the 3 girls were dancing and laughing so hard*

*after a while*

Bonnie: I should go home now it's getting late

Caroline: yeah you're right

Elena: see you tomorrow

*Bonnie waves goodbye and left *

Caroline: we should probably go too

Elena: go ahead I just need to find Matt and tell him goodbye

Caroline: ok, bye *she left*

*Elena was searching in the crowd for Matt, she asked few people about him but no one knew where he was, so she decides to leave *

*Elena grabbed her coat and went outside, she was wobbling a little while walking, and the next thing she knew she bumped into someone, she looked up and saw the most amazing blue eyes *

Elena: oh… I… I'm sorry

Damon*looked shocked* Katherine

Elena: mmm... I'm sorry, but I'm Elena

Damon*shakes his head* Oh… Sorry you just look like someone I know*smiles*

I'm Damon

Elena: well it's nice to meet you Damon

Damon: may I ask what a young girl doing all alone in the woods?

Elena: I was just going to my house and I got lost, I guess.

Damon*smirks* Well let me help you

Elena: No it's fine… but thanks anyway* she was about o leave w Damon pulled her back*

Damon: hey where do you think you're going? I told you I wanted to help

Elena*starts to feel a little scared* and I told you I'm fine

Damon*looks deeply in her eyes* You're not going to scream or move

Elena*looks in his eyes and felt like she was like in some kind of a trance*

Damon*picks her up and walks away*

*The next day*

*Elena woke up on a bed, she looked around, she didn't recognize the room she was in, then she heard someone coming*

Damon* opens the door and enters* well I see you woke up

Elena*scared* what… why did you bring me here?

D*smirks* because I wanted to

E*gets up quickly from her bed and runs to the door, but before she know it Damon was standing in front of her blocking the way* and where do you think you're going?

E*looked shocked* ho… how did you… you were…

D: enough with your questions already

E: what do you want from me?

D: I just need some company, is that a lot to ask?

E*scared* please… I need to go… my brother would be so worried right now

D: oh so you have a brother… parents?

E*starts to get pissed* it's none of your business *she tried to push him away*

D*holds her arms tightly* I'm just gonna say this once ok, you're with me now and you're not going to leave this house.

E: what? I'm not staying here, what am I a prisoner?

D: yes

E: you can't keep me here

D: watch me

E: please I beg you *tears in her eyes*

D*rolls his eyes and pushes Elena back on the bed* You're going to stay in this room until I let you out you understand?

E: WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?

D*looks at her with the most cold look ever* I do not appreciate your attitude miss, as long as you're under this roof you will respect me

E: I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE

D*grabs her harshly and slams her to the wall* listen you… I don't want to hear your voice right now and I'm sure as hell don't want to hear you scream, so either you'll behave or you're going to deal with the punishment that I'm going to give you, and I'm sure you're not going to like it.

E*her wrists were becoming red from his hold* please... you're hurting me…

D*he didn't care, instead he slams her one more time to the wall and hold her tighter* now go back to your bed and don't you dare run away

E* she was really scared from him, nods* y…yes

D*release his hold on her and throws her back on the bed, then he left and lock the door behind him*

E*she was crying on the bed knowing that it was just the beginning*


	2. Chapter 2

"*at night*  
"E* was sitting on the bed, wrapping her arms around herself, she couldn't do anything; she was locked in this room for god knows when. Then she heard someone coming closer to her room*/p  
"D*opens the door with a tray of food in his hands* dinner's ready/p  
"E*looks at him with a cold look* I'm not hungry/p  
"D*he came closer to her* you haven't eat all day, I guess you are/p  
"E*shakes her head and looks away*/p  
"D*started to loose his temper but tried to control it* So you don't want to eat?/p  
"E*didn't say a thing*/p  
"D: FINE  
"E*she jumps a little because of the way he yelled*/p  
"D: you asked for it! Don't you think to come down tomorrow for breakfast because you're not getting any *turned away and left*/p  
"E*tears fell down her eyes and buried her face in her head*/p  
"*the next day*/p  
"E*wakes up, sits on the bed, then she started to remember yesterday's conversation, she sighs and gets up*/p  
"Elena didn't want to give up that easily, she wanted to think of a way to escape this house and she wanted to do it now./p  
"E*started to search for something in the room that can help her unlock the door of her room*/p  
"After a while she found a small pin, she took it and tried to unlock the door, after few tries, the door was unlocked./p  
"E*she felt relief and scared and the same time, she opened the door slowly and peaked out, there was no sign of Damon. She moved slowly through the hallway, she could see Damon sleeping peacefully in his room because his door was slightly open; this was her only chance to escape. She reached the stairs, got down and she had few more steps to arrive to the front door. Every step she took she felt more scared to get caught but she couldn't stop now. She reached the doorknob and opens it slowly; a small smile appeared on her face while taking a step outside. She was finally free. When she was about to run, she felt strong hands wrapped around her arms and then she got pinned to the door. */p  
"In front of her was standing a very angry blue-eyed man. Elena knew it was the end of her, how could she be so stupid and think for a second that she could escape./p  
"D* really pissed, holding Elena's arms so tightly that will sure leave a mark* WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?/p  
"E* tears in her eyes, she was so scared* i… I'm … I'm really sorry… i…/p  
"D: DID YOU THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE THAT EASILY?/p  
E*she didn't know what to say, all she could see is rage coming out from his eyes*/p  
"D*pushes her harshly inside the house and she fell on the floor. Damon got down and cups her cheek with his hands, he sighs* what am I going to do with you?/p  
"E*crying* please… please don't hurt me… I swear I'll never do this again…please/p  
"D*a small smile appeared on his face* I know you won't *he grabbed her arm roughly, pulled her up on her feet and dragged her with him to the basement. He opens a steal door and threw Elena behind it, she fell on the floor and whimper*/p  
"D: YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID UNTIL I DECIDE TO LET YOU GO/p  
"E*crying, she curled up in the corner and wrapped her arms around herself*/p  
"D* he walks away and closed the door behind him, he looked at her one last look from the little window on the door then left.*/p  
"D*he poured himself a glass of Bourbon, sat on the chair and drank it, for a second he felt sorry for Elena, he didn't want to do this to her but she left him no choice. She had to learn who was the boss here and that she had to respect him or she will pay for it*


	3. Chapter 3

*The next day*

Elena wakes up, she didn't much sleep but she managed to rest 2 hours. Her whole body was in pain because she was sleeping on the floor and because of the way Damon was holding her. Damon, she couldn't think of him right now, she was so angry and she hated him so much because of what he's doing to her. She was so hungry and thirsty, but she was trapped in here for God knows how much.

*With Damon*

D*in the kitchen, preparing a sandwich. Then he picks a small bottle of water and gets down to the basement. He approaches the room where Elena was and opens the door*

E*was surprised and scared, she immediately crawled to the corner fear in her eyes*

D*puts the sandwich and the water on the floor in front of her* you should eat

E*looks at him confused but she was so hungry she didn't want to question him, she picks them up quickly and eat the sandwich like there was no tomorrow*

D*watching her and for a second he felt guilty for keeping her without food that long*

E*looks at him* thank you

D* his ice cold eyes were looking at her* you should leave a little for tonight because that's all you will get today

E*she immediately stopped eating* b…but i…

D: be happy I gave you this sandwich *turns away and leave closing the door behind him*

E: Damon please…*she tried to call him but there was no use*

How can he be so cold and heartless?

*4 days have passed and Elena was still locked up in the basement and Damon gave her one sandwich everyday, she was becoming so weak, she couldn't stand up straight anymore, she lost a lot of energy, her skin is becoming pale and she could barely open her eyes*

*the 5th day of Elena's punishment, Damon came to the basement with a sandwich like usual, but when he opened the door and saw Elena laying on the floor, she didn't move when he came in*

D: that's your sandwich

E*stirs a little not able to move and mumbles* pl…please…wh…why are you doing…this to me? *Her eyes were barely open*

D*looks at her and sees that she was so exhausted, hell she could die right now* get up*he demand*

E*she used all of her force to stand on her feet, and when she did, she couldn't stand for more than a second, she stumbles and was about to fall on the ground but Damon was faster than her and caught her*

D*he picked her up in his arms and went upstairs to the room she was sleeping in the day she came, he laid her down on the bed*

E*wraps the cover around her*

D*he could hear her heart race that was faster than ever, he walked to the kitchen, grabbed a cup, cut his wrist and pour his blood in the cup then went back to Elena.

D*hands her the glass* here *he lifts her head a little and put the cup on her mouth*

E* starts to drink, she didn't know what it was but it was sweet*

D*puts the cup on the nightstand* you should sleep now, you'll feel better when you wake up

E*looks at him confused but didn't say anything*

D*gets up and leave*

What Damon didn't understand is that how did he just gave his blood to save a human, he never did that before, why did he save her?

*at night*

E*woke up in a bed, she was feeling really good, she stood up and went o the door but it was locked of course. She sighs and walks back to the bed*

D*opens her bedroom door and enters*

E*jumps a little, she didn't expect him to come*

D: how are you feeling?

E*mumbles* I'm fine

D: I hope you know now what's going to happen if you try to run again

E*she didn't look at him*

D: don't you dare to that again did you understand?

E*she didn't answer him*

D*walks closer to her and grabs her wrist turning her to him* I said…did you understand?

E*fear in her eyes* y…yes

D*he started studying her, her body was shaking of fear and her eyes were starting to tear up, a smile formed on his face* am I scaring you sweetheart?

E*she didn't say a thing*

D: you are afraid of me aren't you?

E*she was just looking at him*

D*smirks* good then, I assume you will not test me another time… yeah

E*tries to get away from his grip* ple…please…don't hurt me

D*smiles* I won't… if you do what I tell you to do

E*stats to get angry* I'm not your pet

D*pulls her closer to him* you got some nerve, do you know what I could do to you

E*she blinks few time at his statement*

D: I could kill you so fast you won't even have time to blink

E*she stood still, she didn't dare to talk or move*

D: so like I said…don't test me *he throws her on the bed and left*

E*was still shocked about what he said, kill her? What is he? A monster? She knew for sure that this man didn't have a heart and she was scared to death*


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back people, i just wanted to say that i'm really sorry that i haven't updated for so long i just lost my inspiration for a while. But now i'm back and i'm working on another Delena story as well. Hope you'll continue to read my stories and don't forget to review:)**

Elena woke up on the same bed she slept in the other night, she was still confused why did Damon let her sleep in his room and where the hell was he sleeping. She stands up and goes to the bathroom to freshen up. She decided to take a bath since Damon wasn't here; she took off her clothes and enters the shower. She starts to relax when the hot water came down her cold body.

*meanwhile*

Damon was sitting on the couch drinking his breakfast, that's when he heard the water running in the bathroom. "Well I see that she getting more comfortable around the house" he smirks and heads toward the bathroom.

Elena was washing her long hair with her eyes closed, she didn't hear Damon entering.

"I hope you're liking the shower" he said smiling big.

When Elena heard him she turns around quickly screaming and covers herself with her hands.

"sorry didn't mean to scare you" he smirked.

"pl…please get out". Damon couldn't see her yet because of the fogy glass, he only saw the outline of her perfect body.

"and why would I do that huh? This is my bathroom". He walks closer to the shower and puts his hands on the glass knobs.

"What are you doing?! GET OUT" she was scared for two reasons, first scared that he will punish her for using the shower and second for seeing her naked.

Damon smile grew bigger and starts to open the glass door. Elena immediately grabs the knobs from inside the shower and forces the door to close back. At this move Damon laughed because she has no idea that he could break the glass if he wanted, she was too weak for him.

"you're making a big mistake if you think that you can win this"

"please just… just get out and I'll never use the shower again… I promise… but please…"

"why are you so afraid of me seeing you naked? Are you trying to keep your body for your lover? You don't want any other man seeing you?"

"why are you doing this" tears started to form in her eyes.

"well because I'm bored of course and I really think that it's a good idea to shower together, I mean saving water and all" he takes off his shirt and pants standing only in his boxer. "Now leave the door and step back so I can come in and join you"

"NO"

Damon smirks, "you really should know by now that you should listen to me"

"Go to hell" she hissed while tears runs down her eyes.

Damon face changes, he wasn't smiling anymore, he was pissed and angry. "I'll see you when you get out, and you better hurry". With that he gets out of the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Elena started shivering not wanting to know what could he possibly do when he sees her.

 **I promise you the next chapter will be much longer. Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Elena gets out of the shower wearing Damon's shirt because that is only what she found in the bathroom, she didn't have any clothes left. Once she was in the room, she saw Damon laying on the bed reading a book.

When he saw her by the door, he slammed the book shut and looks at her coldly.

"Took you long enough…" He stopped when he saw what she was wearing.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" The end of the shirt was inches below her bottom and one wrong move could reveal everything.

"I'm … I.. There wasn't anything else…I'm sorry I didn't…" She looked at the floor waiting for him to yell at her.

He gets up and walks slowly yet dangerously over to her.

"You have no right to come in here, take a shower in my bathroom and wear my FUCKING CLOTHES" he was not happy, he was angry, who does she think she is?

Elena shivers and backed away a little, she was scared to death of him right now.

"I…I'm so sor…"

"STOP APALOGIZING" he took one final step and he was now trapping her between his body and the wall.

"pl…Please…" She started to cry not knowing what he will do to her now. "Please don't hurt me"

He looks at her studying her face, then he grabs her by the neck and hissed, "I could rip your heart out you know that?"

Elena's face started to become pale, she struggles for air. "Please… you're hurting me".

Damon didn't even listen to her. "God you are stupid, what are you trying to prove? That you're comfortable here, taking showers and all! You are NOT allowed to do that here, you're just a little slave and you are going to be treated like that. UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y…Yes" she was crying her eyes out, she really believed that he could kill her right now with the look he had.

He smiles. "good… now go make me some breakfast I'm starving" He released his grip from her neck and goes back to his bed.

"Yes sir" with that she ran downstairs wishing to stay away from him as far as possible.

She brought his breakfast back to his room then went out to her own room. She locked herself in her room all day, she didn't want to get out and see his face, she didn't even want to listen to his voice, she hated him with all her heart.

Damon on the other hand was sitting in the bar drinking his usual Bourbon.

"Well well, if it isn't Damon Salvatore!"

Damon turned around and sees the blond girl walking towards him. Giving her a small smile "Rebeka Michelson"

"in the flesh"

"what are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

she sat next to him and ordered a drink. "I kinda miss it here…and I was hoping I run into you."

"Well you did"

"yeah I did" she runs her finger on his neck. "so what have you been up to lately?"

"nothing much" he shrugged, "got myself a slave"

"Really?! How does she look like?"

Damon was silent for few seconds, how was he going to describe Elena.

"she got some fire"

"ohhh feisty I see"

"yupp"

"and does she know that you're a big bad vampire?"

"no she does not"

"oh I see, so you use the snatch eat erase style"

"actually no, I never drank from her"

"WHAT? You Damon Salvatore, have a human and you're not using her"

"well I know it sound weird, but believe it or not I tried to compel her once and it didn't work"

"vervain?"

"No, and that's what I'm curious about"

Rebeka took one last shot of her drink. "well it was nice seeing you, now I have to go grab a meal" she winked at him and walked away.

Damon smirked and took a sip from his drink.

 **Meanwhile**

Elena was trying to find something to do. When she wasn't hearing Damon anymore she decided to get out of her room.

She slowly opened the door and peaked; when she didn't see him she got out and walked to the living room. She started to examine the place then she saw a big library. She moved over to it and looked at it. While searching in the books, a picture fell out of one book, she bent down and picked it up, when she saw the picture she took few steps back causing the glass on the table behind her to fall down and brake into pieces and started to shake especially when she heard the voice behind her.

"Well what do we have here?" Damon was standing behind her with a devilish smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena stumbles at his voice dropping the picture from her hand.

"I… I'm sorry…"

He walks to her, bends down and picks up the picture, he smiles looking at it then looks back at Elena.

"you're a pretty curious one aren't you?" he said smiling.

Elena was only focusing on the picture in his hands.

"is… is that why you took me? Because I look like her?!"

Damon smile faded and his face became serious. "You don't get to ask questions here do you understand?"

This time Elena wasn't going to back down; she was determined to get some answers from him. I mean it's the least he can do.

"NO"

"What did you say?"

"I said no, I want to know who is that girl and why does she look like me?"

Damon took a threatening step closer to her. "you're a feisty one," he cups her cheek with his hand and began to move his fingers in a smoothing way, " what am I going to do with you?"

Elena's breath got caught and her eyes began to tear.

"You know, you're lucky you're cute or else I would have killed you long time ago."

Just as a tear fell from Elena's eyes, Damon wipes it with his thumb.

"go back to your room"

"Ple…Please I just want to know"

Damon sighs and lower his hand from her face " I want you to meet someone"

Elena looked confused, she didn't expect that answer.

"Rose?"

A woman walks in the room, she had short hair and dressed casually.

"Elena this is Rose, she's a friend of mine and she's going to stay here for few days"

Rose smiles "Hello Elena, Damon has told me a lot about you"

Elena looks at Damon confused then looks back at Rose "He…Hello"

"Don't be scared honey, I am not a jerk like Damon"

Elena lowers her head and tries not to smile.

"oh come on Rose I'm wonded" Damon pouts pretending to be hurt.

"anyways, if you need anything Elena just ask me I'll be happy to help"

"Thank you"

Damon grabs Elena's arm putting more pressure, enough to leave a mark. "Elena is going to her room now"

"Damon, I think you're hurting the girl" she said looking at his grip on Elena.

Damon looks at his hand covering her arm but didn't remove it, instead he begins to walk dragging Elena with him.

"Damon please… you're hurting me"

Damon turns around quickly causing Elena to hit his hard chest.

He looks at her with daggered eyes, "you do not get to call me by my name, do you hear me" he said grinding his teeth.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't…"

Rose comes from behind, "Damon leave her alone"

Damon didn't look at Rose, instead he kept daggering Elena with his icy blue eyes.

"DAMON ENOUGH"

He looked at Rose then back at Elena, after few seconds he released her and she ran passed him to her room.

"God Damon what's wrong with you, she's an innocent girl"

"I don't need a lecture now Rose", he walks to the living room and poured himself a glass of Bourbon.

"Why are you doing this? Can't you see how scared she is?"

He took a sip of his drink, "good"

" ughh I can't believe you sometimes, I won't let you hurt her"

"this is none of your business"

"it is my business, you're putting a girl in danger Damon, you don't know when you're going to snap and maybe kill her, you won't have any control over yourself"

"I have perfect control over myself, I haven't killed anyone for like a month" he took another sip of Bourbon.

" Damon you took her away from her family and friends"

He rolls his eyes, "you're being a little dramatic don't you think"

"and you're being a little selfish don't you think?"

"well that's who I am"

"does she know that you're a… you know…"

"no she doesn't and I'm planning on telling her" he took one last sip and puts the empty glass on the table. "well I'm gonna go eat something… you know where the door is" he walks away and Roses leaves the house.

Elena was sitting in her room crying. Damon enters without knocking.

"do you ever stop crying?"

"Get out… please"

"you know if you would just do what I tell you to do no one will get hurt"

"I am not a slave"

"yes you are"

She stands up and walks toward him not caring what he might do to her.

She was so close to him and she looked straight into his eyes and hisses.

"Go to hell"

Damon grabs her immediately by her hair, " I don't know if you have a death wish or something but you are crazy if you think you can talk to me like that"

"well I just did"

at that Damon snaps, he pushes her on the bed and climbs on top of her, Elena was scared to death she didn't know what was he going to do.

He grabs her chin and turns her face forcefully to the side so that her neck was completely exposed now, he traces the veins on her neck and lowers his head.

"Pl….Please stop"

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T GET TO TALK RIGHT NOW"

His eyes started to become red and veins popped under them. When Elena saw his face she couldn't believe what's in front of her, he was a monster, a monster with fangs and bloody eyes, she wanted to scream but as soon as she felt a sharp pain in her neck everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena woke up in her bed then she remembered last night and how Damon bit her. She immediately moved her hand to her neck checking the wound but she didn't feel a thing. She gets up and walks to the mirror looking at her neck and she didn't see anything. Was it a dream? But no she remember his teeth and his face, he was a monster.

Damon barges in her room smirking. "Morning"

She backed away "do…don't… get away from me"

"What's wrong with you?" pretending not to know what she's talking about.

"you're…your face…"

"are you alright?"

"you're a monster"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he got closer to her.

"you… you bit me"

"I think that you had a really bad dream hunny" he smirks and sits on the edge of the bed.

"n… no it was real"

"well were is your wound?"

"I swear… it was there" looking at her neck.

"well I came to tell you if you want some breakfast but I can see that you're busy with you're little real-dream"

She starts to get angry and looks at him "I'm telling you it was real…"

He gets up and walks closer to her "first of all, lower your voice when you talk to me"

Her breath gets caught in her throat as he looks at her with his cold eyes

"second, as you can see I am human and there's nothing wrong with your neck, now get your ass over to the kitchen and get some breakfast, rose is waiting for you downstairs." With that he left her standing in her room shocked.

*after a while*

Elena ate breakfast and told Rose about her dream. Rose made a mental note to talk Damon as soon as Elena goes back to her room.

Damon was sitting in his room reading a book, that's when Rose enters.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Damon confused looks at her.

"what's your problem?"

" YOU BIT HER"

"would you lower your voice" he hisses.

"are you out of your mind, why did you do it?"

"I got angry ok, she pissed me off"

"this is not an excuse to bleed her dry"

"I didn't bleed her dry Rose, I just got a little taste"

"she think that she's getting crazy Damon because of you"

"what? I can't let her know what I am, I had to heal her and made her think that everything was a dream"

"you can't play her like that Damon, she's a human being"

He rolls his eyes, " yeah yeah I know, I just lost control, it won't happen again"

"you don't know that"

"can't you just forget that it happened and leave please"

"I still don't know why you're keeping her"

His eyes narrows and he hisses coldly "that's none of your business, so get out of here and let me deal with her"

"fine, but if you hurt her again I promise you I will help her out of here" she turns around and walks away.

*in the middle of the night*

Elena couldn't sleep, she was turning around in her bed for at least an hour. She got up, wrapped the blanket around her and went out of her room.

She arrived at the living room and sat in front of the chimney admiring the fire burning.

Damon heard something outside of his room, he couldn't sleep either, he got up and went out.

When he arrived downstairs he saw Elena sitting in his chair, she was so small comparing to him.

"Why are you up?"

Elena turns quickly to him startled.

Damon walks closer "Didn't mean to scare you"

"I… I couldn't sleep"

"Ah I see" he sat down in the chair in front of her. "is there something on your mind?"

"nothing important" she looks back at the fire.

Damon was watching her closely for the first time, the reflection of the fire was lighting her small face, she was beautiful, her eyes were so big and brown, she could melt every man she looks at, but Damon wasn't a man, he was a vampire, he wasn't weak.

"What you're thinking about your long lost lover?" he smirks.

She couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm thinking about"

He smiles at her and gets up to grab a drink.

Elena looks at him "how can you drink at this hour?"

"well believe it or not, this will help you sleep." He pours a glass and takes a sip.

"you seriously need some help" she said shaking her head.

He smiles and walks over to her, "here try" he extends the glass to her.

"no thank you"

He shrugs and takes another sip.

Elena gets up from the chair. "I'm gonna go back to my room hopefully I will fall asleep"

Damon puts the glass on the table and walks over to her. He stands in front of her closer than he used to, then he reaches the blanket that was laying on the chair behind her. He wraps the blanket around her not taking his eyes away from hers.

Elena was confused by his action, she couldn't speak, he was too close but what he said next was what shocked her.

" try thinking about me it will help you sleep" he whispers in a husky voice.

Now she will definitely forget something called sleep. What was wrong with him?

He smiles at her one more time and leaves the room.

Elena stands still, she couldn't move and what confused her more was the tingling in her stomach that she felt when he spoke. She was only thinking about one thing only, "What the hell just happened?"

 **What do you guys think, this was the first moment between Damon and Elena, from now on everything will change between them. Please review and let me know what you think of the story. Should I continue?**


	8. Chapter 8

*the next day*

Elena woke up and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

"morning"

She turns around and sees Rose.

"Rose hey I missed you" she smiles.

"me too"

"what are you up to?" she asked then starts eating.

"well I was thinking if you would like to go to the mall today"

Elena's eye opens in shock and she smiles big, "REALLY?!"

Roses chuckles. "yes"

Elena remembers something and frowns, "wait, is he going to let me out?"

"you're with me don't worry"

Elena gets up smiling and hugs Rose, "Thank you so much, I'm gonna go get ready" and with that she went back to her room.

Rose was waiting for Elena in the living room.

"I'm ready" Elena appeared behind her.

"Great let's go". They walked toward the door but stopped when they heard him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon was standing behind them his arms wrapped together and he was looking directly at Elena.

"I'm taking her to the mall"

"well that's not going to happen" he said casually.

"and why not?" Rose said getting irritated.

"because I said so, no go back to your room"

Elena looked at him with her pleading eyes, "Please sir… Rose is going to be with me… and I won't talk to anyone or run away I promise… but please let me go, just for an hour at least…Please"

Damon wanted her to go, to have fun, but he couldn't risk it, what if she ran away, he had to stay on the safe side.

"No you're not going end of story" he said strictly, "no get the hell back to your room"

"sir please…"

Damon grabbed her roughly by her arms and pulled her close to him. "I said you're not going, are you stupid or deaf?"

"GOD I HATE YOU"

She didn't know what happened to her next, all she knew was that she slapped him so hard and it's probably gonna leave a mark.

He didn't know that he could be so angry with her right now. "THAT'S IT". He started walking pulling her with him, holding her arm so tightly. He arrived at the basement, opened the door and threw Elena inside.

"no please… don't leave me here alone please… I promise I won't go out I won't go anywhere but please don't leave me here." Tears started to fall on her face, she was so scared.

"STOP TALKING" he closed the door and locked it.

"SIR PLEASE…" she ran to the door and tried to open it.

"you're going to stay here until I decide to let you out." He hissed at her and walked away.

"NO PLEASE… LET ME OUT…let me out" she fell on the floor crying.

Damon went directly to his glass of Bourbon, he needed something to get his mind out of Elena.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, GOD CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE NEEDS TO GO OUT, SHE HAS BEEN LOCKED IN THIS HOUSE FOR A MONTH NOW AND WHAT YOU LOCK HER IN THE BASEMENT FOR WANTING TO GO OUT." Rose yelled, she was furious at him.

Damon looked at her pissed, he didn't need this right now.

"Get out Rose"

"why did you do this?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"WHY THE HELL NOT? She just a girl Damon, she needs to live her life"

Damon threw his glass in the fire and that made Rose flinch.

"I SAID GET OUT"

She looked at him one last look and left.

"FUCK" Damon sat down on the couch sighing and buried his face in his hands.

This is not how he expected his day to start.

3 days have passed and Elena was still locked in the basement. Damon brought her food once a day and every time she pleaded him to get her out of there but he didn't answer, he only put the food on the floor in front of her and got out.

Everyday he could hear her cries but he had to be strong, he had to make her understand who's in charge.

The fourth day, Rose came.

"When are you going to let her out?"

"that's none of your business"

"she's dying Damon"

"no she's not"

"are you sure?!"

"Rose please just let me handle it"

"You're a selfish jerk you know that? Can't you see what you're doing to her? She's human Damon she can't survive this"

"Rose listen…"

"no you listen if you don't get her out right now I'll make sure that I will"

"no you won't"

"I can hear her Damon, if you leave another day in there she might not wake up again."

Damon focused a little on Elena, he could hear her struggling, her breathing was slow and heavy, she was mumbling something that he couldn't understand. Rose was right, he had to save her.

He looked at Rose then walked passed her to the basement. He stood in front of the door when he arrived and looked at Elena, then he opened the door and entered.

She was sitting on the floor, her head on the wall and her eyes closed, she was weak and fragile. She heard him come in but she didn't bother to open her eyes, she was too tired.

"Just kill me already" she said in a whisper, if he didn't have vampire hearing he wouldn't have heard her. When she said that something in Damon changed, he felt something toward her but he didn't know what, maybe something like pity or guilt, he didn't know.

He walked closer to her and bent down in front of her, he cupped her face making her opening her eyes a little and looking at him.

"what am I going to do with you?" he caressed her cheeks smoothly and slowly, then he picked her up bridal style holding her tightly to his chest and walked out of the basement toward his room.

He laid her on his bed then walked to his bathroom and brought a cloth with water and started to wipe her face with it. She flinched a little but didn't say a thing.

When he finished, he called Rose so that she could help her get washed and wear new clothes.

While waiting for them to finish, he was standing in front of the fireplace remembering her face when he entered the basement, she was so vulnerable like she could break any second. At that point Damon knew he had to make it up to her, if he wanted to keep her he had to change, and that's exactly what he's going to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena woke up with a killer headache, she looked around and saw that she was in Damon's room. She got up of bed and frowned starting to remember what happened yesterday. He got her out and took care of her, why does he keep doing that? One day he's a monster and the other he takes care of her. She just wants to understand him.

Damon entered the room smiling, holding a tray.

"Morning"

Elena backed away. "Please… I'm sorry for everything… I…"

Damon cut her, "Elena I'm not going to hurt you, I brought you breakfast."

She looked at him not expecting what he just said. Damon came closer to her and settled the tray on the bed.

"I hoped you slept well"

Where the hell is Damon and what has he done to him!  
"I… I did…" she was still looking at him in complete shock.

"when you finish eating take a shower, I've put you some clothes in the bathroom and you can find everything in there." He turned around to leave.

"Um sir..."

He looked back at her.

"Thank you" she said in a soft voice.

He smiled at her, "and please when you finish come downstairs."

She nodded and sat down on bed to eat while Damon left the room.

After a while, Elena took a shower wore the clothes that Damon left her, she looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair. Today was a new day, she felt stronger. She went down like Damon told her and when she arrived to the living room she saw Damon talking to another man.

Damon turned around and saw Elena, he smiled.

"good you're here, I want you to meet Klaus."

Klaus looked at her smiling big, he took her hand and kissed it.

"it's so nice to meet you Elena"

Elena nodded feeling a little scared and Damon felt it.

"Klaus is a friend of mine you don't need to be scared"

"yeah don't worry Elena I don't bite" Klaus joked but neither did Elena or Damon smiled.

"I guess we better get going" Damon said.

"do you want me to grab your jacket sir?"

"Actually Elena I want you to grab your jacket because you're coming with us."

Elena looked at him confused. "wh…Where are we going?"

"somewhere you'll like trust me."

Trust him, HIM… She didn't know whether she should or not. I mean he hurt her so many times, but today, today he's different, he seems happy. She didn't want to piss him off so she didn't ask him questions, instead she went to her room to grab a jacket then went back to them.

"ready?" Damon asked her.

"yes"

Damon grabbed his own jacket and went out with Klaus and Elena following him.

Few minutes later, Elena found herself standing in front of a mall. She looked at Damon in shock and he smiled at her.

"you can get anything you want, today is your lucky day." Damon said and Elena smiled big.

"are you serious?"

Damon nods, "I'm gonna go with Klaus to a place nearby, you have at least an hour to pick whatever you want and don't worry about the money."

"Thank you so much sir." And with that she went inside leaving Damon and Klaus.

"That was generous of you" Klaus said sarcastically.

Damon shrugged, "I hurt her so much and I wanted to make it up to her."

"You're going soft man" he smirked.

"Shut up." He then left with Klaus.

 **So Damon is starting to treat Elena differently, is it the start of something new? Keep reading to find out.**

 **please review what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

After an hour, Elena bought so many things, shirts, pants, underwear… she was so happy that she got out of the house and had some fun. She went back to where she was supposed to meet Damon and saw him talking to Klaus.

"Oh you're back" Damon said when he saw her approaching.

"yeah, thank you for everything" she said with a big smile on her face.

"I'm glad you had fun"

"Well I'm gonna go, I'll see you soon Damon" Klaus said turning around and leaving.

"so we're going home now?" Elena asked.

"not yet"

Elena looked at him surprised.

"where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot" he smirked.

Elena couldn't help but laugh a little. He really was changing.

Few minutes later, Damon pulled his car on the side of the road.

"We're here"

"Where is here exactly?"

"Come on." He got out of the car and started walking with Elena following him.

When they arrived Elena was shocked.

"The beach?"

"I though you might like to walk a little and watch the sunset." He looked at her smiling.

Wow… she didn't expect that from him, who knew he could be so sweet sometimes.

She looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you sir."

To tell you the truth, he was sick of her calling him sir, he wanted to hear his name coming from her, but it was to early now to ask her for that. He just smiled and started walking.

"So Elena, tell me about yourself"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, like where did you grow up? What do you like to do?"

She looked at him suspecting something.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Come on, why are you being so nice, I mean yesterday you locked me in the basement and today you're buying me stuff and we're walking on the beach watching the sunset? Why are you doing this?"

He sighed, she was right, why was he doing this, why was he being nice, Damon Salvatore doesn't do nice, he's bad, he doesn't care.

"I…I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't ok… I felt like I owe you for hurting you, so I decided to take you out today no big deal." He looked away from her.

She looked at him trying to understand what was going on in his mind but she was clueless.

" I don't get you, one day you're pissed and mean and the other you act like nothing happened and like we're friends"

He shakes his head, "we're far from being friends."

"THAN WHY ARE WE HERE RIGHT NOW?" she was starting to get pissed, what was wrong with him.

He looked at her and his eyes darkened.

"Don't you dare snap at me like that again" he hissed at her.

She gulped breathing heavily.

"Do you want to go back, fine let's go then"

"No I never said that" she muttered.

"Then why are you questioning everything instead of enjoying your time, because who knows when you're going to go out again"

She looked at him not knowing what to say, he confused her.

"Let's just walk" she started walking putting some distance between them.

They stopped few minutes later and sat on the beach watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful" she said looking at the ocean in front of her.

Damon looked at her for a few seconds and nodded.

"I…I'm sorry I snapped at you" She apologized. "I don't know what happened to me"

Damon nodded. "Apology accepted."

"You just confuse me sometimes"

"Well, I'm a difficult man" he joked and Elena smiled.

"Well that you are."

"Tell me Elena, do you have a boyfriend?"

Her eyes widened looking at him.

"What?"

"It's a simple question no need to panic." He smirked.

"I… no… I don't. I had a boyfriend but he broke up with me a year ago."

"Why?" How could someone brake up with her?

"He never really told me actually… but I knew he that he was seeing someone else."

"Well, he's a jerk for breaking up with you…"

He looked at her softly and looked at him confused.

"You deserve so much better than him." He smiled

Elena didn't know what to say, she was sure that she blushed a little, so she looked away hoping he wouldn't notice. But he did.

"I think it's time to go back"

She nodded and stood up. Damon followed her.

…

They arrived to the boarding house.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm so tired." Elena told him.

"Yeah sure, sleep well."

"Thanks." She said smiling and turned around to leave.

"Elena"

She stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I… well…" He was nervous, Damon Salvatore was actually nervous. "Do you want to go out tomorrow for dinner?"

She looked at him confused, was he asking her out?

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"What do you think?" He smirked, yup he's back.

She smiled blushing.

"Well I do have to eat tomorrow."

"So is that a yes?"

"What do you think?" she smirked then turned around and went to her room.

Damon smiled and stood there for few seconds before walking away.

Elena Gilbert was going to be the death of him someday.


	11. Chapter 11

Elena woke up and for the first time she felt good. She wasn't stressed or scared. She looked at her watch and she saw that it's 7 am, time to wake up.

She prepared herself and went down to the kitchen. Damon was still sleeping so she decided to make breakfast for him this time.

Damon woke up; it was now 7:45 am. He got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

When he got downstairs, he heard sounds coming from the kitchen and it smelled like bacon. He entered the kitchen slowly and saw Elena, her back to him, wearing a long shirt ONLY and she was making breakfast. He studied her for few seconds, the shirt was way too short, if she bend over just a little he could see her panties. She looked adorable and sexy, who wouldn't want to wake up to that? But he had to stop thinking like that or else who would know what was he going to do. So he walked closer to her, she didn't hear him coming in, she was focused on the pan and then when he was inches away from her he whispered in her ear.

"Morning"

She jumped turning to him immediately causing the spatula in her hand to drop on the floor.

"God you scared me," she said panting placing a hand to her heart.

"Sorry" he chuckled lightly. "So I see you're making breakfast, normally I would be the one to make it."

"yeah… sorry about that, I just… I thought that today I could make you breakfast" she lowered her head looking at her hands slightly embarrassed that she wanted to make him breakfast and the fact that she was only wearing a shirt.

He smiled at her, she was too cute.

"Hey it's ok really… besides it looks delicious."

"Maybe I should change first" when she was about to leave he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I prefer you not you" he said, his voice getting husky.

She looked at him shocked; did he really just say that?

He cleared his throat.

"I… I mean breakfast will get cold if you go now and I really want to try that bacon"

"yeah… yeah of course" she nodded and grabbed two plate from behind her setting the table.

God he was stupid, he shouldn't have said that. He pushed the thought away and sat down on the table preparing himself to eat.

"Here you go sir," she said placing a plate in front of him.

Here we go again with the "sir." But he expected that, I mean he was the one who asked her to call him that.

"Thank you"

They both ate in silence. When they finished Elena took the plate and washed them. She was still a "maid" after all.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Damon asked smiling.

She blushed at the question, they had a date tonight, of course she was ready, she was more than ready.

"What's happening tonight?" she teased him.

"Oh I think you know pretty well Miss Gilbert."

Does he have to be so hot?!

"Oh you mean dinner?"

Damon nodded smiling trying his best not to laugh knowing fully well that she was messing with him.

" Yeah sure whatever" she said nonchalantly.

She wanted to tease, fine, so can he.

He walked closer to her and turned her so that she was standing in front of him.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Her breath hitched in her throat, they were too close.

He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and he cupped her cheek with his free hand.

Leaning closer to her he said whispering in a husky voice. "Don't tease honey, I know those games and they won't work on me."

She gulped not knowing what to do, she could only look at his beautiful bleu eyes and wait for him to back away.

"I know you've been thinking about tonight the moment I asked you to that dinner."

If one of them moved an inch their lips could touch.

"At least I know I can't wait." That was the last thing he said before releasing her and leaving her alone in the kitchen.

What the fuck just happened.


End file.
